Reunion
by YuryJulian
Summary: Kleines, noch nicht mal besonders gutes crossover zu Sidekicks.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und dem Film Sidekicks gehören nicht mir. Geld gibt es für das hier auch keins. Wobei die Autoren hier sicherlich mit sich reden lassen würden, sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen und seaQuest wie die Buchserie „die drei ?" oder „die unendliche Geschichte" fortzuführen. -v_

_Anm: Hier ist ein bestimmtes Thema in Sachen Religion in einem Satz nicht gerade fein angesprochen worden von mir. Ich bitte darum um Kenntnis, dass sich dies nicht gegen entsprechende Glaubensrichtungen wendet und ich damit auch niemanden in dieser Hinsicht verletzen möchte. Falls jemand dennoch davon gestört ist, dann bitte ich um eine kurze Mitteilung und werde ich den entsprechenden Teil selbstverständlich streichen. _

Season: III

Category: General / X-Over zu Sidekicks

Rating: K

Author: YuryJulian

**Reunion**

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als der blonde Teenager von seinem Date nach Hause zurück kehrte. Verwundert stellte er fest noch jemand wach im Haus vorzufinden. Sein Vater saß im Wohnzimmer und sah alte Fotoalben durch. "Dad?", fragte er verwirrt, als er die Tür hinter sich schloß.

"Oh, du bist schon zurück?" Die Augen des älteren Mannes waren leicht gerötet. Für den Jungen stand außer Zweifel um welche Fotos es sich gehandelt haben musste, die er sich angesehen hatte. "Er fehlt dir wirklich sehr." stellte er fest und setzte sich zu seinem Vater auf das Sofa. Tröstend nahm er dessen Hand in die seine.

"Ja, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr." sagte der Mann leise. Er atmete schwer aus dann schloß er das Album um es in den Schrank zurück zu legen. "Gehen wir ins Bett, Junge, es ist schon spät."

"Ist gut." sagte der Teenager und ging auf sein Zimmer. Von diesem Moment an verlor keiner der beiden mehr noch ein Wort über diesen Abend.

Als es klingelte, war Barry wie der Blitz an der Tür. Sein Training hatte nicht lange gedauert und somit war der Rest der Zeit allein für seine Lauren reserviert. "Hi." lächelte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ihn an, als er die Tür aufmachte.

"Hallo, komm rein!" Barry ging zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.

"Geht das mit heute Abend klar bei euch?", fragte sie ihn.

"Wegen dem Abendessen bei euch? Klar doch. Dad muss nur bis zum Nachmittag arbeiten, das geht in Ordnung."

"Toll." freute sich Lauren.

Sie gingen in Barrys Zimmer und begannen ihre Lernsachen auszupacken. Wie es nun mal bei verliebten Teenager so war, blieb es nicht lange beim lernen und wenig später fanden sich ihre Lippen in engem Kontakt wieder. Erst das Klingeln des Vid-Links riß sie aus ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit.

"Musst du da jetzt ran gehen?", wollte Lauren wissen, die sich nicht von ihrem Liebsten trennen wollte. "Wenn es wichtig ist, ruft derjenige nochmal an."

"Hm... das könnte stimmen." nuschelte Barry während er mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte. Wie von fern hörte er wie der Anrufbeantworter ansprang.

"Der Anrufer kann ja eine Nachricht hinterlassen." sagte Lauren kichernd, dann waren sie wieder ganz sich selbst am wichtigsten.

Am frühen Abend klingelte es wieder an der Haustür. Noreen Chan hatte sich für das Abendessen fein heraus geputzt. Jerry Gabrewski bat sie sie zu begleiten. Sie gingen gemeinsam mit den beiden Teenagern zu Laurens Eltern, verlebten einen schönen Abend und saßen anschließend alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer wo sie ins Plaudern kamen. Laurens Vater ließ sich gerade darüber aus, wie schwer es ihm manchmal fiel seine beiden Kinder gleich zu behandeln. "Damit haben sie ja keine Probleme, Jerry." lachte dieser.

Das amüsierte Lächeln auf Jerry Gabrewskis Gesicht erstarb. "Das stimmt nicht ganz."

Jeder der Anwesenden sah nun auf Barrys Vater. "Wie meinst du das?", wollte Noreen von ihm wissen.

"Er meint damit, dass ich kein Einzelkind bin." ergriff Barry anstatt seines Vaters das Wort.

"Oh, das wusste ich gar nicht. Sie haben mehr Kinder? Ich ging davon aus, Barry sei ein Einzelkind, da er nie von Geschwistern erzählt hat und von ihnen kam auch nichts." sagte Laurens Mutter.

"Nein", Jerry sah betrübt zu Boden. "Er ist mein zweiter Sohn. Allerdings starb Lucas vor geraumer Zeit bereits. Er ist nicht älter als 18 geworden."

"Das tut mir leid." sagte Noreen betroffen und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter.

"Mein Beileid. Es ist immer tragisch, wenn eine Familie so von Schicksalsschlägen betroffen ist, wie sie." Laurens Mutter war neugierig geworden. "Wie lange ist das nun schon her?"

"Zehn Jahre und es tut noch immer weh." sagte er leise.

"Etwas zur selben Zeit wie deine Frau?", fragte Noreen entsetzt. Ihres Wissens nach war sie an einer Krankheit gestorben.

"Ja, sechs Monate vorher. Er hatte sie nicht leiden können, schließlich war sie nur seine Stiefmutter." Er schmunzelte. Kurze Erinnerungsfetzen von den wenigen Gelegenheiten, in denen die beiden aufeinander trafen, huschten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. "Lucas war ein schwieriger Mensch, wenn es um Fremde ging. Nicht jeder konnte sein Vertrauen gewinnen."

"Wie furchtbar." sagte Lauren leise. "Erst den Sohn und dann die Frau zu verlieren."

"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich in so einem Fall tun würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich sehr an dem klammern, was mir noch verblieben ist." sagte Laurens Mutter.

Jerry Gabrewski sah zu Barry. "Seine Mutter hat da anders gedacht, denn nur weil Barry Lucas äußerlich so ähnlich sieht will sie ihn nicht mehr sehen. Sie hat Angst die alten Geister wieder wach zu rufen."

Erneut rief dies Verwunderung bei den anderen hervor.

"Ihr dachtet es war Barrys Mutter, die nach Lucas' Verschwinden starb? Nein, die ist noch sehr lebendig. Es war meine zweite Ehefrau. Die Krankheit wurde zu spät entdeckt und dann war es auch schon vorbei." Er seufzte.

"Moment mal, wie ist dein Sohn damals verschwunden? Ich denke der ist tot?", Noreen glaubte sich eben verhört zu haben.

"Ganz sicher weiß ich es nicht, doch die Meldung der UEO ließ nichts anderes schließen und seit die seaQuest wieder da ist, hat sich bei mir auch keiner gemeldet. Wenn Lucas unter den Überlebenden war, hätte er sich längst bemerkbar gemacht." sagte Jerry sicher. Von einigen Schwierigkeiten wie eine Namensänderung erzählte er nichts. Sollte Lucas ihn suchen, dann würde das für diesen kein Problem darstellen.

"Hast du denn mal nachgefragt?", drängte Noreen ihn. "Vielleicht lebt dein Sohn ja noch, nur du weißt es nicht, weil du dich nicht erkundigst."

"Nein und ich werde es nicht tun. Es gibt Gründe, warum ich das nicht getan habe und das werde ich nun auch nicht breit treten."

"Gut, das musst du wissen, doch wenn dir dein Sohn soviel bedeutet, wie du hier eben darstellst, dann ist diese Haltung von dir nicht nachvollziehbar." sage Noreen weiter.

Jerry schwieg daraufhin.

"Nicht älter als 18", dachte Laurens Vater laut nach. "Wie kommt das mit der seaQuest?"

"Er war ein Genie, ganz einfach. Zu intelligent für ein sinnloses rum sitzen zu Hause. Auf dem Boot hat es ihm gefallen. Er war mit Wissenschaftlern zusammen und konnte ihnen bei ihrer Arbeit assistieren oder später selbst eigenen Sachen nachgehen. Das war für ihn einfach das Beste." erklärte Jerry Gabrewski.

Diese Aussage wurde von Laurens Eltern leicht belächelt. Das klang in ihren Ohren zu fantastisch. Vermutlich interpretierte der Mann nach so langer Zeit einfach zu viel in seine eigenen Erinnerungen hinein. Diesem jedoch war es nur recht, als sich nach einer Weile die Gespräche wieder normalisierten.

"Wer hat da heute angerufen?" Jerry war zum Zimmer seines Sohnes getreten, der bereits in sein Bett kroch.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur gehört wie der Anrufbeantworter anging." sagte Barry.

"Wieso bist du nicht ran?"

"Hatte gerade keine Möglichkeit dazu." sagte er in seinem unschuldigsten Ton.

Jerry runzelte nur die Stirn, dann begab auch er sich in sein Bett zurück. Wie an jedem Abend warf er einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto von seinem Sohn, das er auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett stehen hatte. Lucas am Strand mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht. So hatte er ihn in Erinnerung und würde immer einen festen Platz in seinem Herzen besitzen.

Stürmisches Klingeln weckte Vater und Sohn am Sonntag morgen. Verschlafen tapste Barry am Schlafzimmer vorbei. „Soll ich aufmachen?"

„Nein, ich geh schon. Leg dich wieder hin." Jerry quälte sich ungeschick aus dem Bett. In einen Bademantel gehüllt begab er sich zur Haustür und öffnete sie nicht wenig angesäuert. Bestimmt waren das wieder so ein paar religöse Spinner, die ihm den Wochenendlichen Morgen vermiesen wollten. „WAS?", fauchte er sofort los.

„Hallihallo, wir möchten mit ihnen über Gott und die Welt reden." sagte jemand mit hoher Stimme und grinste frech übers Gesicht.

Jerry stand wie erstarrt vor der Tür und konnte den Blick nicht mehr von dem morgendlichen Besucher wenden. „Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor gehabt mich anzukündigen, aber es ging niemand ran, als ich anrief. Darum, Überraschung!"

Der ältere Mann fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Fassungslos, dann umarmte er seinen Besucher.

„Was soll der Mist mit der Namensänderung?", wollte Lucas wissen, als sie endlich ins Haus gingen und Jerry sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Du weißt doch was damals alles geschehen ist. Ich hatte die Nase voll und um Barrys Willen war es einfach besser so. Er sollte fernab von allem übel aufwachsen. Du hast ja selber mitbekommen was in der Welt da draußen los ist. Außerdem habe ich erst mit deinem Verschwinden erkannt, woran ich bei dir war und was du mir bedeutet hast. Ich wollte die selben Fehler nicht nochmal begehen, schon gar nicht, nachdem Barry nur noch mich hatte. Deine Mutter hatte mit einem mal jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abgelehnt."

Lucas sah sich betroffen von dieser Sache in der Wohnung um. „Ja, Mum ist seltsam. Ich bin selbst schon etwas an sie heran geraten. Irgendwas stimmt mit der nicht. Aber bei dir scheint es Barry ja gut zu gehen." Er legte seine Tasche endlich ab. „Ich bleibe nicht lange, keine Sorge. Aber kann ich mich wenigstens für ein paar Tage hier einnisten? Ich bin es leid meinen Urlaub immer in der selben Form verbringen zu müssen."

Jerry Gabrewski, der in seinem früheren Leben mal der weltbekannte Wissenschaftler Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak war, brachte zwei Tassen Kaffe in das Wohnzimmer. „Natürlich kannst du das." Unsicher setzte er sich auf den Sessel. „Ähm... wieso hast du dich nicht früher gemeldet?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Ernst sah Lucas zu ihm, dann nahm er den Kaffee und trank einen Schluck. „Sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte Angst du könntest es mir übel nehmen was ich gemacht habe." verschmitzt lächelte er.

„Wie meinst du das? Was hast du denn getan? Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, du hast Hals über Kopf das erstbeste Mädchen geheiratet und bist bereits Vater von einem halben Dutzend Kinder, die zu Hause Hunger leiden."

Lucas lachte herzhaft auf. „Au weia, das wäre ja schlimm. Nein, ich habe mich zum Dienst verpflichtet und bin jetzt Ensign." Seinen Rang sagte er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme.

Der ältere Mann pfiff durch die Zähne. „Das ist wirklich unerwartet. Ich dachte immer, du würdest irgendwann eher vor mir auftauchen und dein Recht als neuer JuniorChef fordern."

„Och, da hab ich mir gedacht, ich lass dir noch etwas Zeit... allerdings hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass ich den Job eigentlich schon haben könnte, wenn ich dran denke, wie du hier den Posten bereits aufgegeben hast."

„Theoretisch wäre das möglich. Hast du schon gegessen? Wenn nicht, dann besorge ich beim Bäcker etwas mehr und wir frühstücken gemeinsam." schlug Jerry beziehungsweise Larry vor.

„Das wäre eine ganz feine Sache." freute sich Lucas bereits auf ein herzhaftes Frühstück. „Gibt es auch Kakao, Ei und Müsli?"

„Alles was du willst mein Sohn!" sagte sein Vater gut gelaunt.

„Bekomme ich dann Speck dazu?" Barry war verschlafen und in seine Bettdecke gehüllt ins Wohnzimmer getapst.

„Natürlich. Ich zieh mich an und geh los, derweil könnt ihr zwei es euch gemütlich machen und den Tisch decken. Das wird ein tolles Wochenende!" Er stand auf und ging sofort ans Werk. Barry plumpste neben Lucas auf's Sofa.

„Na du. Hat dir jemand erlaubt mir so ähnlich zu werden?", grinste Lucas.

Barry sah ihn müde an. „Nö, aber mir hat ja auch keiner gesagt, das ich vorher fragen muss."

Lucas verlor seine gute Laune nicht. „Dann sei es dir gestattet. Du weißt hoffentlich, mich auch mal besuchen zu müssen. Ich komme hier nicht her, nur ummal hallo zu sagen, da sollte schon noch eine Entschädigung heraus springen."

„Klar, auf die Weise kann ich Meister Lee entfliehen. Der hat gerade wieder seine dämonische Ader entdeckt und meint mich nur so durch die Gegend scheuchen zu müssen."

„Wer ist Meister Lee?" Lucas hatte keine Ahnung wovon sein kleiner Bruder da redete. Ihm gefiel diese Ähnlichkeit zu ihm selbst. Da würde Captain Hudson nicht schlecht gucken, wenn er auf einmal mehr oder weniger doppelt sah. Diesen Anblick musste er sich in irgendeiner Form festhalten. Vielleicht ließ sich da noch etwas heraus holen.

„Mein Karatelehrer. Das Training ist manchmal richtig hart."

„Aber es macht doch sicherlich Spaß!" sagte Lucas sichtlich angetan.

„Ja, tut es. Ich habe sogar schon bei einem Turnier gewonnen. Eigentlich waren wir als Team dort, aber ich habe den Pokal bekommen. Willst du ihn sehen?"

Lucas nickte. „Warum nicht?"

Aufgeregt zog Barry seinen großen Bruder in sein Zimmer und zeigte ihm den Pokal. Aus diesem Pokal wurde eine halbe Erzählstunde, die selbst beim Frühstück nicht mehr gebrochen werden konnte und Jerry war froh endlich seinen Lucas wieder unter sich zu haben. Beim Essen sah er mit einem Lächeln den beiden Jungen zu, die sich über alles mögliche unterhalten konnten ohne einmal Luft zu holen. Die Eier und der Speck wurden dadurch kalt, doch das brachte ihrer Stimmung keinen Abbruch.

Die Idylle wurde nur zu schnell bereits am Mittag durchbrochen, als Lucas eine Nachricht von der UEO ereilte, man würde ihn dringend benötigen und habe bereits einen Helikopter los geschickt.

Mit dem Versprechen sich bald in New Cape Quest zu treffen, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Lucas war sichtlich die gute Laune vergangen, doch der kurze Besuch bei seiner Familie hatte ihm gut getan. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es da noch einen Platz gab, zu dem man gehen konnte, sollte es von nöten sein. Nun musste nur noch Captain Bridger seinen Sohn finden, aber bei der tatkräftigen Hilfe von Lucas Wolenczak sollte das kein Problem werden.

ENDE

written 04/01/2006

_**AnmII: Ähm... ja, ich glaube man merkt, dass ich ein Meister darin bin mich selbst abzulenken und vom lernen abzuhalten, dabei sind es kaum vier Wochen bis die Klausuren los gehen und was macht dat Yury? Fanfics schreiben! Wenn es nach einigen Personen hier geht, hat keiner ein Problem damit... bis auf meine Wenigkeit, die noch gut zwei Seminararbeiten schreiben muss und einen Vortrag vorbereiten. Kann einer mal Lucas vorbei schicken? Ich glaub der kriegt das schneller hin als ich... disziplinierter würde bereits reichen. **_


End file.
